Look to the Stars- The Final Days of Sirius Black
by kittenkvs
Summary: I, for one, desperately love Sirius. This is a series of one shots based on his final days. His last day with the Potter family, last day as a free man, and last day in Azkaban. I tried to grasp his character the best I could and may do more if this is well received. No pairings mentioned other than cannon pairings. No romance. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

LOOK TO THE STARS- The Last Days of Sirius Black

Chapter One: Proof Positive (aka We made the right choice)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: sadness, angst, character deaths

**_AN: I want you all to know what this is. While I adore JKR I feel that she had a serious lapse of sanity when she killed Sirius Black. We all love Sirius, I see him regularly in fanfiction. I think most of us live in a nice place where Sirius survived and we often come up with some interesting ways to bring him back. There's really not enough on Sirius, in my opinion. We know his entire family tree and random stories, but not enough about _****him. ****_That's unfair. So, I wrote these. These are currently a series of one shots concerning Sirius' last days. His last day with Harry, James and Lily; his last day as a free man and his last day as a prisoner. We all know what happened after that. Still, I had to do it. Read and review, let me know what you thought._**

AN2: There are no pairings in this other than James and Lily, I tried to tell the stories how I felt they could have actually happened from the books. There's no plot because you already know it and I may add more oneshots later.

"Oh woo hoo!" Sirius said dryly, spinning in his chair. It wasn't really his chair, it was Lily's chair. She called it a computer desk chair, whatever that meant. Sirius didn't care, it was amazing. He spun around in it again and genuinely snickered. Sitting at the other end of the table was James. "Jamie, you have a pup and suddenly you get all old and boring. Stoooooop." Sirius warned him, pointing a finger, "you're just bitter because said pup loves me best."

"He's not old and boring," Lily scolded coolly as she entered the room, "James is responsible. Take him," she said, holding out baby Harry, "if you want to eat."

"No need for threats!" Sirius stage gasped, blue eyes wide. Laughing, he reached out and took Harry who promptly spit up on him. James burst out laughing,

"How's that for love?" he crowed. Sirius leveled him with a glare, banishing the mess,

"I will have you know, James Potter, that puking on a person is a baby's way of choosing favorites. He fancies me."

"It's not puke!" Lily called from the kitchen, amused, "its spit up!"

"That means he already worships me, it's even better!" Sirius called back, shifting the little runt to lay on his chest, "honestly, Harry. These two… they just don't listen, you know?" Gurgle. "my thoughts exactly," Sirius nodded seriously, "you'd think that when they found out they were pregnant that they'd at least be responsible enough to look up your own language." Babble. "Precisely, Harry! It's a travesty, that's what it is."

"Sometimes, I think you're serious." James said with real depth. He immediately winced, knowing what was coming.

"See, Harry?" Sirius sighed, "irresponsible! Your old Dad can't even be arsed to remember my name!" Squeal! "I know! I'm sure I've been insulted worse, but I can't think of any right now. Wanna spin?" Gurgle. "Your wish is my command, prongslett!"

Sirius kicked the chair- his chair, into a slow spin laughing when Harry did as they slid across the floor. Lily shook her head fondly, setting the stew out on to the table and going back for the salad and bread.

"He's going to spit up on you again!" she warned over her shoulder.

"Even better!" Sirius crowed petulantly back.

"I knew you were the best choice." James told him fondly.

"See that, Harry?" Sirius asked, sticking out a boot to stop the chair. He lifted the little drooler and turned him to face James, pointing with his stubbly face next to Harry's soft one. "That's a sap. Can you say 'sap'?" Gurgle. "That's good, in your language. Say 'sap' in their language. Since they can't be arsed to look up yours, you should learn theirs. Compromise. It's an unfair compromise but still a compromise. You have to work with these people."

After dinner found Sirius asleep in the floor, splayed out in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Baby Harry lay out over his godfather's stomach, face smooshed. Both were soundly snoring away. Lily shook her head fondly and sighed with exasperation, going about the two and gathering up all the toys they'd laid out.

"Have you told Siri about leaving?" she asked quietly, unaware that her movement had woken the sleeping dog who still pretended to be asleep. James nodded,

"I did. He doesn't want to be our Secret Keeper. He said, as Harry's known godfather, people would come for him and if it was all the same it'd be best didn't know. Siri knows the Dark Arts, there are ways of getting him to tell."

"We made the right choice for Godfather then." She sighed, "is… is Moony… is he safe?"

"No." James shook his head, "this… Dark Lord whatsits, he controls Moony's kind. We still have Peter though," he chuckled, "Peter the loyal Hufflepuff."

"Don't call him that." She scolded though Sirius could see she was suppressing a giggle herself. "I know Peter will protect us, I just worry. Harry's sooo fond of Siri and what if something happens?"

"It's okay, love." James soothed, petting her red hair, "nothing is going to happen. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Shouldn't we wake them?" she cast a worried look to her son and his Godfather.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression, let sleeping dogs lie? They'll be fine." James cast the spell to turn out the lights and they wandered into the dark to bed. Sirius grinned when he felt Harry move against him and pulled the baby up with him onto the couch, snuggling.

"You were listening to that bollocks too, yeah?" he whispered, nuzzling the baby soft face and unruly hair, "listen, pup. I'm going to go away for a little while. I'm going to lead them away, yeah?" Harry frowned at him, looking confused and Sirius chuckled, "that's what Gryffindors do, pup. That's what Marauders do, we take care of each other. Uncle Peter is a bit of a wuss so you'll have to look out for him for me until I can come back. See, I've got to be the good Gryffindor, Harry, because I was almost a Slytherin. I'm going to tell the world I'm your godfather and then I'm going to lead them through the fiery pits of hell." Harry whimpered and Sirius shook his head, kissing his forehead, "they won't get me, nothing can stop me, pup, I'm a Black. We came from hell." He drew his wand out and cast a gentle Lumos, showing it to Harry, "but a Secret Keeper? They keep the Secret. I won't be able to come back to you until it's all over, alright?" Harry stuck the wand tip in his mouth, lighting up his cheeks with a soft pink glow and Sirius snickered,

"Alright. I'm coming back. Just so you know, no one can stop me. No one. So…" he looked around to make sure they were still alone and adjusted Harry to sit on his chest, prying his wand back, "here's what we're going to do. The Fidellius Charm- that's the Secret to keep- it doesn't cancel out tracking spells. Still, if something happens, I might not see you ever again and we can't have that. They'll scan you for tracking charms. The question is, where do I put mine? Your teddy? A necklace?" Harry fell forward and rolled to the side, trying to put his toes in his mouth again and Sirius nearly laughed out loud. He nodded, raising his wand, "you're right, pup, absolutely brilliant. No one will ever look there." He cast his charm and curled up with Harry to snuggle, back off to sleep. He smiled as the tiny fists curled into his hair and nodded,

"I'll always come for you, Harry. No matter what happens. Look to the stars and wait, because I'll never be far behind you." he kissed the little boys head, "never, Harry. They'll never separate us."


	2. Chapter 2

LOOK TO THE STARS- The Last Days of Sirius Black

Chapter Two: IT'S NOT FUNNY

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Sirius sighed heavily walking down the grassy hill toward the lake. In one hand he held a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and two shot glasses; in the other, several butterbeers. Sirius Black had gone through this ritual before, many, many times. This time was different from all the others. This time, he was doing it alone. His boots thudded on the dock heavily, an echoing sound. It reminded him of his own empty heart beat.

He eased himself down onto the dock and pulled his shoes off, setting them to the side before dropping his feet in the cool water. This time there was no splash of James kicking water everywhere. He looked to where his best mate had once sat and it was almost as if he were there now, laughing. Sirius could almost see him. When Sirius and James drank they never used one shot glass. Sirius had always foregone it for the bottle. So, tonight, two empty shot glasses would sit on the dock. They would always be empty now but it was tradition to bring them.

Sirius finished the butterbeers in no time and chucked all the bottles into the lake as far as they would go. One day, he was going to have Lily cast… he hung his head, Lily couldn't cast a bubble head charm on him anymore. He would never see what was down there or how many bottles he and James had thrown in. Lily and James were dead.

He cracked open the firewhiskey, taking a shot straight from the bottle and looked back to his own mental image of a James who was more than likely cold and stiff somewhere in reality. He cracked a grin at the not really there ghost as it laughed again and shook his head.

"For once, Jamie, it's not funny." He whispered, gently scolding his friend. He looked back out to the lake and the setting sun, wriggling his toes in the water, "Jamie, I can't… I can't find Harry. I can't find Harry." He shook his head, looking up at the sky- to the heavens where James really was, "THEY TOOK HIM FROM ME!" He got no answer. James wasn't coming back and neither was Lily.

The answering sound of boots echoing on the docks made him look up. It was like looking at an older gray-eyed version of himself. He barred teeth at the man.

"Don't growl at me, Siri, it's not proper." He sighed, sitting down. He didn't touch any of Sirius' rituals. That was good, Sirius thought, because the pain- his soul was too raw to bear it.

"Go'way, Reg, I'm not in the mood." Sirius growled, "really, I'm not."

"I can not." Regulus said coldly, "not today, not now, not ever again. Siri, you've got to get up. You've got to run. It was a set up."

"What are you on about? Some new pureblood conspiracy I don't subscribe to?"

"You'd better subscribe to this one." Regulus growled, throwing a stone that had made it onto the dock. This had once been Sirius and Regulus' spot. Then, so they said, Sirius became the traitor.

"Just go away, Reg."

"No, Siri, there's no time. Listen, we have to go. We have to go now. The Aurors are coming to take you away. You were set up, I've seen the raunchy little bastard myself."

"What? Who?"

"Pettigrew." Regulus replied solemnly. Sirius snorted and took another shot.

"Peter is dead, Reg. Peter and James and Lily and I…I can't… I can't find Remus. I can't find Harry."

"No, Sirius, listen; Peter set you up. I know the truth. We can fix it all now, I know what to do but we're going to need help. We'll go, me and you, brothers- to Cissa. Cissa's husband and she will help. Bela will never expect Cissa. Peter is alive and I need you, Sirius, I need you now. Don't do this."

"Go'way, Reg!" Sirius roared, shoving him, "GO AWAY! I am no Black! I'm not helping any of you people, not ever! You were never there for me, Regulus! James was and I have to be here for him now! FOR HARRY!" He got up, stalking barefoot up the dock.

"I am here for you now, little brother! I can help! We must go to Cissa's!"

"ALL MY BROTHERS ARE DEAD!" Sirius roared back, flipping him off. He barred teeth again, "you're an idiot, Regulus. You stab me in the back and then come here and try to convince me my own best mate- there when you weren't- is alive and I'm going to prison. YOU! ARE! MAD! Go on, go to Cissa's, she'll never believe you either. Sod off, Reg."

"Any minute, Siri, I have to go. They're coming, they'll take me too!"

"THEN GO!" Sirius pushed his brother, watching him stumbled back on to the grass and topped the hill as the Aurors came in. They had their wands pointed at him. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the rush in his ears as he fell to his knees, hands behind his head- but he got the gist. Sirius looked to one side, James- cold and stiff and not real James- was laughing.

"It's not funny, Jamie." Then, he looked to his other side as they bound his wrists painfully. Regulus was gone. James was gone. Remus was gone. Peter was gone. "It's not funny at all, Jamie."


	3. Chapter 3

LOOK TO THE STARS- The Last Days of Sirius Black

Chapter three: the Great Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_ Walburga Black, shrieking. She was shrieking and shrieking "a Gryffindor? You're useless!" _

_ Orion Black, voice calm and steady, "you're no son of mine!"_

_ "Regulus! Regulus, help!" the Slytherins were kicking him, "stop! STOP! Help your brother!"_

_ "I have no brother!"_

_ Belatrix was laughing, taunting, cackling. That sweet little girl had gone mad._

_ "I'm leaving, Siri, I don't know when I'll see you again." Andromeda climbing out the window, "run away too, it's your only hope."_

_Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Runaway. Run'way. Wait, what? RUN!_

_ "Peter Pettigrew is dead!"_

_ "I have no brother!"_

_Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run!_

_ "Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the murders of…"_

_ "PETER PETTIGREW IS DEAD!"_

_ "Peter betrayed us. He betrayed us all."_

_ Remus was walking out of the courtroom, ignoring him. He never said a word._

_ Where was Harry? Where is Harry? Someone find Harry!_

_ I need my wand._

_Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run!_

_RUN!_

_RUN!_

_HARRY! SAVE HARRY!_

_ "Sirius," a soft voice sang gently in the night. Lily's voice, "Siiiiiiriussssss, where's Harry?"_

_ "Padfoot," James soothed, "Pads, find my boy."_

_Harry._

_Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run!_

_Harry._

_Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run away. Run!_

_RUN_

_HARRY_

_RUN!_

Sirius sat up with a painful gasp, breathing in too cold and musty, mold laden air and gripped and pulled at his hair, screaming,

"RUN! HARRY! RUN!" But no one was there. No one ever was there. Sirius lunged at the bars, climbing them like a monkey with bare feet and hands wrapped around them. He lurched and heaved and shook the door but it never budged. It never moved. He howled into the night, into the prison and at the Dementors. No one ever howled back. There was never the answering call. He waited but no stag came, no doe, no rat, no wolf. Nothing. There was nothing now. Where was Regulus? Where was Bela? Where was Drommy? Where was Cissa? No one ever came, they never did. He snarled, spitting and reaching for a guard that was always just out of reach, mocking him like they did. No one ever came close enough. He'd kill them if they did.

"IF I'M GOING TO BE IN HERE, I NEED A REASON!" he snarled, pressing his face so tightly to the bars he thought they'd snap.

"Go to bed, Black." The guard replied.

"I'M NOT A BLACK!" Sirius roared.

"_Siriusssss."_ Sirius' head whipped around,

"Lils?"

"_Siiiiriusssss."_ Lily Potter sang.

"Lils? Are you coming?" He wandered to the tiny window and looked out, straining to see in either direction. Then, he glanced down at his clothes. They were disgusting. "Lils? Don't come in here, Lils, I'm dirty."

_"Pads."_ James whispered. Sirius spun around, blue eyes searching the tiny cell. "Pads."

"Prongs?" Sirius whispered, checking for the guards, "Prongs, get out while you can. They'll keep you here…" he checked every shadow, there was no Prongs. Lily would definitely know where he went. Lily knew all about James. He hurried to the window, pressing his face against it.

"Lils! Oi, Lily? Where did Prongs go?" she didn't answer. While he waited, slumped on the stone with his arms hanging out of the bars he noticed someone had been picking at the stone with a loose bar. Who had done that; James or Lily? At the back of his cold, cold mind, something wriggled as he looked at the loose stone. Then, he looked to the stars. "Jamie? Lils?"

_"look to the stars."_ Sirius didn't look back, there was no one there. No one ever came. Who said that? Who was supposed to look at the stars? Where were James and Lily? Where was Remus? Where was Peter….PETER! PETER THE DEATH EATER!

**_HARRY! RUN! HARRY!_**

"HARRY!" Sirius howled, looking around. Harry. He had loosened the bars. He had told Harry to look to the stars. He looked to the icy ocean below, measured the steps; one foot in front of the other. How many paces? Twenty. Was twenty enough? It had to be. Peter the Death Eater would die. Sirius picked at the loose bar, pulling it free and finished the job, digging the others out. Now there was space. There was space and freedom, the ocean below and the air.

Sirius looked to either side, backing up twenty paces from window to door. James laughed on one side and Lily laughed on the other. Sirius laughed with them and nodded,

"I get it now." He told James, tilting his head fondly, "it is funny." And he transformed, taking off on all fours, paws drumming the beat of freedom on the stone floor. It was a beautiful song. Ten paces, seven, four, JUMP! Sirius sailed through the window, sailed out of his prison, sailed out of hell. As he fell, twisting in the air, he barred teeth in the parody of a smile. Above him, the stars glittered. Below him, the ocean churned.

_I'm coming for you, Harry, I'll always come. Look up at the stars._

_The constellations Leo and Sirius twinkled back at him as he hit the ocean._

_He was on his way._

**_AN: For those of you with similar tastes; I thought you might like to know that I think 'Peter the Death Eater' brings up an awful lot of worse imagery, doesn't it? Bahahahaha_**


End file.
